A vital area of circuit performance is the propagation time of signals, for example synchronization or “clock” signals, across an integrated circuit. Longer wires in integrated circuits resist the propagation of signals due to the resistance and capacitance of the wire. The propagation of signals across a chip can be improved by inserting an amplification circuit, sometimes referred to as buffering or repeater insertion, into the wire.